Alfred's 7th Birthday
by anon-someone
Summary: It is Alfred's 7th birthday and everything starts to go wrong after he accidentally insults his father, Arthur. Through out the course of the day, Alfred is comforted by his friend Matthew and his other father, Francis. please read/review


It was the fourth of July. Alfred woke up excited, knowing that the day would be all about him. He stumbled out of his fathers' bedroom. Alfred had a bad habit of falling asleep on their floor. He liked watching them sleep, it helped keep the nightmares away. He checked the bed and saw that it was vacant. He could hear sounds in kitchen and smell breakfast already being cooked. "Oh thank god, Father Francis is cooking" he said quietly to himself.

He opened the door and walked down the hall, dragging his stuffed white bunny behind him. "Come on Usa, we have a big day ahead of us." Alfred went down the hall to his bedroom and changed his clothes. It was pretty hot outside so he left his little bomber jacket on the hook. Before going downstairs, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. "Good." Alfred thought, "I look just like a hero."

Alfred walked down the steps to the kitchen, and jumped down over the last three steps.

"Good Morning Father Francis." Alfred said, sitting down at the table.

"Bonjour, Alfred. Bon Anniversaire!" Francis continued in his thick accent, " What would you like for breakfast little one?"

Alfred yelled, "Cheeseburger and fries!"

"Oh no. No cheeseburger and fries for breakfast. But I will make you some eggs and homefries. Oui?"

Alfred turned to Usa, as if consulting him, and finally agreed to a gourmet breakfast cooked by a Frenchman. While eating his meal, Arthur came in from the garden. He was wearing a pair of old jeans and a tee shirt. "I've finished mowing the lawn and the work in the garden."

"Go wash your hands darling and I'll give you some breakfast." Francis said. He left the room and washed up. Arthur returned and sat down across from Alfred. "Hello Alfred."

"Hello Father Arthur. Did you see any rabbits in the garden today?" Alfred asked, continuing on, "They stole some of Usa's carrots yesterday."

Francis put a plate of food down on the table and a cup of tea, Arthur began to eat. "Did they really?" He asked in between bites.

"Yes it was horrible." Alfred cried, "First they stole his carrots, and then they tried to steal him."

"Well, I didn't see any rabbits today, but I did see several fairies today while I was working in the yard."

"Don't be silly Father Arthur. I'm seven years old now. I know that fairies don't exist"

England put his fork and knife down and excused himself from the table. Alfred was not sure what he had done wrong. "What did I do?" He asked Francis.

Taking Alfred by the hand, Francis led him outside into the garden. "Alfred, your father sees the world differently than how you and I see it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's been around for a while and he has known and seen things that you haven't."

"Like fairies?"

"Yes, like fairies."

"Oh, but why? Doesn't Father Arthur know that they don't exist?"

"You see Alfred, he grew up in a time of magic. Everybody believed in it when he was younger. He's one of the few who still believe in it."

"Oh." Said Alfred, beginning to understand

Francis had long gone back inside, preparing a birthday feast for Alfred. Alfred sat alone in the garden with only his thoughts and Usa. "I don't know what to do Usa." Alfred said looking to the stuffed bunny for the answer.

"Yes, you're right. I believe in aliens." He said kicking a pebble towards a butterfly. Alfred looked at Usa, who was looking sternly back at him.

"OK, fine I'll apologize to Father Arthur. I still don't believe in fairies though." Alfred got up and went to find England, who was currently playing on his guitar in his study. He quietly waited for the song to be finished before he spoke. "Father Arthur, I'm sorry if I upset you at breakfast. I didn't mean to." Arthur simply nodded his head and started to play another song. Alfred stood in the door listening for a moment before leaving.

The day continued, being rather uneventful. Alfred stayed out of trouble by visiting his neighbor, Matthew. "Happy Birthday Alfred! Did you get any neat presents?" Matthew asked.

"Well Father Francis made me a fancy breakfast and lunch." answered Alfred.

"Oh. Hmmm, what about Father Arthur? I bet he got you an awesome present."

Alfred looked away before responding, "No. He actually hasn't said anything about my birthday being today. He forgot about me."

"Aw, I'm sure he didn't forget about yo-"

"Yes he DID. He hasn't even said happy birthday to me." Alfred cried. Unsure of what to do Matthew held Alfred's hand in an attempt to comfort him. Alfred started to cry and rested his head on Matthew's shoulder.

The two little boys sat together like that until Matthew was called inside for supper. Matthew looked at Alfred and said, "I'm sorry Alfred, but I really have to go inside now."

"Oh please don't leave me." He whined.

"I have to." Matthew respond, "But maybe I'll see you later or something."

Alfred finally stopped arguing with his friend and bade him good bye. It was later than he realized so he decided to start heading home. He took his time walking back, and realized that his fathers' were probably waiting for him to begin supper. As he walked in the door Francis told him to go wash up, as they were going out for a birthday picnic. Alfred said he did not want to go, but Francis insisted.

The ride over to their picnic spot was a a rather short silent ride. Arthur was still not fully speaking to Alfred yet, so the ride consisted of Francis talking about trivial matters. They arrived at their picnic place with just enough time to set everything up before sun set. Alfred couldn't help but admire the beauty of where they were. They were by themselves at the top of a hill. At the bottom there was a river, and just beyond that was the town. "Alfred, would you mind helping your father with the rest of the stuff?" Francis asked, interrupting Alfred's thoughts.

"Sure." mumbled Alfred. "Hey," Francis said grabbing him gently by the shoulder, "I know that you are upset about what happened this morning, but you must not let it get to you. He will make it up to you, you know that."

Alfred shrugged off Francis' advice and helped Arthur. They quickly finished the task and sat for their picnic. By the time they finished the sun was almost completely set.

"Alfred, would you like to stay for a while to watch the stars?" Francis asked.

"Yeah sure." Alfred said, catching Arthur smirk out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged it off thinking nothing of it again.

Night had fallen and there were hundred and thousands of stars out. Alfred was laying on a blanket with Francis, and Arthur was sitting next to them. As time passed, and drew closer to nine o'clock pm Arthur motioned for Alfred to come sit next to him. Alfred looked to Francis to see if he should and was nudged on. Suddenly there was an explosion. The sound echoed through the valley, and there was a burst of color in the sky. Alfred, never seeing anything like it before, jumped up into Arthur's lap. The noise frightened him slightly, but Arthur hushed him. "There's nothing to worry about, Alfred."

"But daddy, it's so frightening."

""They won't hurt you. I promise." Arthur said, staring into the little one's eyes. Alfred knew that he could trust his father.

"What are they daddy?" the seven year old asked, still slightly terrified.

"Those, Alfred, are fireworks. Just for you."

"For me?" Alfred asked, realizing that his father had not forgotten his birthday.

"Yes. Just for you. Every year from now on, there will be fireworks. Just for you."

"But how is it done? What is it?" he continued to ask.

Arthur smiled before answering, "It's magic."

Alfred curled up on his father's lap. Arthur held Alfred tightly, as they continued to watch the fireworks. Francis had sat next to them during some point, and had his arm draped over Arthur's shoulder. Alfred turned towards his fathers and said "I love you" hugging them both as tight as he could.

"We love you too." Arthur stated proudly.

They continued to watch the fireworks happily together as a family.


End file.
